


Please Forgive My Sins, Please Forgive Me.

by Lillian_nator



Series: You Said Family Went To War. [9]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Hey, L'Manberg AU, idk - Freeform, school started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator
Summary: Purpled missed his brothers -Tommy and Tubbo could never stay mad at Purpled -They were family after all.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: You Said Family Went To War. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879831
Comments: 29
Kudos: 633





	Please Forgive My Sins, Please Forgive Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back! Here's your reminder that AP calc sucks. Don't do it. AND don't take 4 AP Classes and an Extra Science class during the pandemic - I already suck at Spanish I don't need so many other hard classes. 
> 
> I hope you like this! 
> 
> I think a Sleepy Bois fic will be next. Maybe - maybe not.

**Please Forgive My Sins**

Tubbo and Tommy sat atop the L’Manberg walls. 

They shouldn’t be out in the open - they knew that. Wilbur told them that they had to stay inside the L’Manberg walls when they were alone, it was war after all. Dream was a major threat, Tubbo and Tommy knew that especially. Dream never knew when to stop - he never knew when enough was enough. 

Tommy shivered at the thought, Dream tormented his nightmares, clawing at his skin. His ankles burnt from where branches cut his skin while running, running away from SapNap and George. His ribs still hurt from when Punz tackled him to the ground. The bruises still haven’t faded, they’ve actually gotten worse, turning from a light blue, to a dark purple and black. He clutched his side at the thought, looking towards his friend, who spotted Tommy’s flinch. 

Tubbo was keenly aware of Wilbur’s rule as well - he knew that Wilbur was just looking out for the boys. The elder was extremely wary of Dream nowadays, wouldn’t let him within 10 feet of Tommy or Tubbo, not that it was unwarranted, because it was. Once upon a time, Wilbur would let Tommy and Tubbo wander throughout Dream SMP, Tommy’s house was there, and they were always back to L’Manberg by nightfall. Wilbur once thought Dream merciful enough not to attack the two boys who had once been like his little brothers - he thought wrong. 

All was fair in war. 

Tubbo’s lungs stung at the open air, still not fully recovered from the fire. He was sure that Tommy also felt the familiar burning throughout his chest, with every inhale and exhale. Tubbo, has forgotten what it was like to breathe without the pain. His wrist was raw with burn marks, although he didn’t get hurt too bad, just bits of his wrists and hands - nothing that couldn’t be fixed with a few healing potions. Unfortunately, those were very rare, and they were on short supply. Tubbo knew that if he told Wilbur how much his hands truly hurt him, the older brunette wouldn’t hesitate to force Tubbo to drink a healing potion, but Tubbo had to be strong - if any of them were seriously injured, and couldn’t be saved because Tubbo had the last healing potion, Tubbo couldn't live with himself - so instead, he takes some pain medication, and hopes that nothing irritates them too much. 

He knew that if Wilbur found him and Tommy up there, Wilbur would rant, and tell them that he just doesn’t want to see them get hurt - but it would take one look from Tommy or Tubbo to shut him up. The duo never did it on purpose, they didn’t want Wilbur to feel bad, but Tubbo knew that in the teen’s eyes would be sadness - they just wanted to hang out, to have fun like they used to. He knew that Wilbur couldn’t live with himself to make the boy’s more upset and scared - that Wilbur wanted the kids who really were like family to him to have fun. Wilbur was the opposite of Dream. 

Clearly. 

Subconsciously Tommy scooted towards Tubbo, wanting to feel the heat radiate off of his best friend, while they sat in the cold breeze. He breathed in, feeling the sting of his lungs, but still, he took in a large breath as his eyes focused on the world around him. 

He looked through the tall oak trees, the leaves swaying in the breeze. Tommy could see the lake that stood under SapNap house - he tried not to think of the memories of himself, Tubbo, and their other brother swimming in that lake. He tried not to think about the times that Tommy and his brothers climbed the tall trees, laughing until they cried, or until one of them pushed the other off - and even then, they laughed. As his lungs burnt, and his breath came in and out at an inconsistent rate, he tried not to think about how nice it would be for his other brother to be by their side. To have a familiar, shorter, blonde boy in his sight again. To hear his soothing voice one last time. He heard something, the rustling of leaves, his head quickly turned despite his neck's protest at the sudden movements to a figure below them. Did Dream see them, was Wilbur right, should they have just stayed inside - oh. 

When bright blue eyes met vibrant purple, his thoughts were put to a halt, as his vision became blurry with tears. The familiar blonde standing by a tree he presumably climbed, looking straight at his two (ex) friends. Tommy’s hand met Tubbo’s, as Tommy felt the brunette shutter as well. 

Right now, it would be nice to have their brother by their side. 

Purpled looked at the boys, then a forest to the right with a slow nodd. 

Tommy knew what that meant - and for the first time in weeks, Tommy felt a true smile creep up shyly onto his face. 

**Please…**

Dream was confused to say the least. 

He hadn’t talked to Purpled in months - but he knew that Purpled hadn’t been this happy since Tubbo and Tommy stopped talking to him. 

Dream wasn’t sure what was going on. 

His eyes scanned the area, coming up with nothing but a few trees. Looking over to the L’Manberg walls he saw two figures atop them. Was that - was that Tommy and Tubbo? Dream could see a sly smirk on Tommy’s face, and Tubbo’s eyes were lit up to match the sun. 

What did the three of them have planned? 

Dream found himself more often than not following one of the three boys around. He felt lost, without his family by his side. He would spy on L’Manberg, making sure that Wilbur treated Tommy and Tubbo right. He would watch Purpled ascend into his UFO, making sure that the short blonde got home safe. It was one last form of protection - looking out for the boys. 

He reasoned with himself. 

That’s all he wanted - was his boys back.

Dream had begun to listen to the small voice in the back of his head that told him that Wilbur would pay. The voice that told him that war was the only way to win all of his brothers back - to get the SMP back to what it was before Wilbur entered. The voice that told him to burn down Tubbo’s house, and to send Punz and George and SapNap to L’Manberg while Dream watched, the voice that convinced him that it was okay to watch his best friends hurt kids. His kids. 

The voice in the forefront of his mind, used the small control it had left over Dream to keep Purpled out of this war. George and Punz had talked about recruiting the boy, and using him against Tommy and Tubbo, but Dream knew that it would kill the small blonde to fight his brothers - Dream shut down their idea instantly. He didn't want more children to fight his wars. 

Not to mention, Purpled was no match for any of them. Not that the kid wasn’t a great fighter - he was. He was under Dream’s guidance and training after all. But, there was no way he could hold Tubbo, or Tommy, or Eret, or even Fundy off. Most of Dream’s friends were great in battle. It makes sense really, equal skills make for better and more fun sparring. However - when you go to war, it sucks; because they are all really, really good. 

Wilbur - now Wilbur was no fighter. Tommy had told Dream that one of his brothers, back from SMP Earth, could easily rival Dream, now, Dream wasn’t sure about that, but Tommy pretty much could at 16, so who was he to doubt that whoever trained Tommy wasn’t just as good? Wilbur never had to fight, he was a man of bits. He was funny, and reliable. He could play any instrument you threw his way - but Wilbur was no fighter. Tommy was a great melee fighter, with pretty much any weapon, his other brothers were apparently pretty good at fighting as well. One of them specialized with bows, apparently, he taught Tubbo how to use it. 

Any one of them could take down Wilbur - but that wasn’t Purpled’s job. No - no it was Dream’s. 

As he found himself following the blonde haired, purple-eyed boy, Dream was surprised. Purpled had just gone back home. 

The trio of young boys were definitely planning something - they had to be. 

**Please Forgive Me**

Purpled felt alone - 

He felt so alone. 

He missed his brothers, he missed his friends, he missed not being afraid. 

A tear fell down his face tiredly. He missed feeling safe. He missed - 

He missed SapNap’s warm hugs. He missed the light of the fire in the community home. He missed telling stories in the dark. The warm feeling in his stomach as he fell asleep atop the man who he trusted his life with. When he felt so endlessly loved, being carried out of the woods. He felt safe, and warm, and happy. When he had his older brothers to look out for him. Punz would swoop in, in a moment's notice, and fend off the creepers, because no matter how many he fought off Purpled was still scared shitless from the green creatures. He missed - 

He missed his family. 

Ponk. He could still go to Ponk, or Callahan. Neither of them declared themselves either side of the war. 

Truth be told, Purpled isn’t sure which side he would’ve chosen, if he had to. There was no way that Purpled would fight the men that raised him, he couldn’t abandon them for Wilbur, even if the Dream Team did some bad things, he could never leave them for Wilbur, a man he barely knew. He understood Tommy’s side - completely. But, Purpled didn’t know Wilbur, definitely not in the way Tommy or even Tubbo did. But, there was no way that Purpled could fight Tommy or Tubbo. He grew up with the two boys, and he was sure that he had sided with the Dream Team, Tommy nor Tubbo could fight him either. It would be a major disadvantage for both sides of the war. 

He missed feeling safe. Not feeling like someone was always watching him. Like he was the prey to whatever bird was outside. Like he was an outsider to his own home. Like he was always in an area riddled with war and horrors and an uneasy air. He was so infuriatingly alone - 

He stumbled to the floor of his UFO. He couldn’t stand, his legs were too shaky, his breaths too short and far between. He hugged his knees to his chest, and let out a shaky breath. He ran his free hand through his short blonde hair - he couldn't be doing this again. Two panic attacks in one day - 

War does wonders. 

Tears ran down his face as he reassured himself that he would see his brothers tonight. He wouldn’t have to be so terrifyingly alone anymore. His face went red as he tried his hardest to breathe. His fingers drummed onto his side. He would be fine, he would be fine, he would be - 

He just had to wait until tonight. 

Somewhere in the distance, Dream watched with a horrified expression. His little brother was in so much pain - Dream was a parasite wasn’t he? 

_No, no._ The voice mocked. _It is Wilburs fault. He started this war.Everyone was happy before he came._

And somewhere within him, Dream believed that small voice. 

**Please…**

Wilbur was worried.

Tommy and Tubbo, practically his little brothers, were hiding something from him. 

He wasn’t sure what. But - he knew that they were. 

Wilbur watched them from the table he was sitting at. The table is right outside of the Caravan, he used it mostly to get some work done, drawing out battle plans and strategies. But today, today he was just reading. Eret and Fundy were out getting materials, and Niki was busy in her bakery. (Now if it were Wilbur’s choice he would’ve put Fundy on cooking duty since to put Niki on it seems inconsiderate of their new member, and honestly outright sexist. But, Niki reassured Wil that baking was her passion, and that she wanted to do it. Niki had put it on herself to gather food for the boys, and hey, if she was volunteering, Wilbur wasn’t going to say no.)

Right now though, in this moment, Wilbur was watching the two boys. They were currently sitting on the grassy floor of L’Manberg, leaning against the Caravan. Tommy and Tubbo have both been switching in and out of sleep for the last hour or so - god. They looked terrible. They were clearly so exhausted, and their injuries were visible and terrible - and - 

Wilbur hated seeing his brothers like this. 

Maybe he should carry them to their beds. 

One look at them and he thought otherwise. He heard the blonde’s breath catch as the younger threw his left arm around his ribs. His eyes squinted in pain as the sharp stab passed. His ragged breathing was enough for Tommy to fall back asleep, and Wilbur’s heart broke. He watched as Tubbo winced slightly every other time he breathed, the smoke inhalation still doing wonders to the boy’s lungs, he watched his hands curl into a fist slightly before wincing harder and pushing his palms to the soft ground. Maybe he shouldn't attempt to pick up the boys without hurting them. 

Wilbur wasn’t one for revenge - but Dream was going to pay. 

What threw Wilbur off though was that replacing his younger brothers’ pained expressions were contempt smiles. What could make them so happy in a time like this? 

An hour later, when he saw Tommy vaguely motioning to Wilbur out of the corner of his eye, Wilbur stood up to help the two boys to their feet. He slowly helped each of them stand up, one at a time, careful of their injuries. 

“We’re going to our spot.” Tommy half-whispered. Voice still slightly raspy due to his lungs being damaged in the fire. His eyes met Wilbur’s. This, Wilbur concluded, was not the lie. 

“Okay -” Wilbur stated wearily. “Do you need help getting there?” 

“No.” Tubbo added, voice twice as worse as Tommy’s, he looked as though he was in physical pain from talking. 

“I pick you up later then, I guess.” Wilbur rubbed the back of his neck. 

Both of the boys nodded before heading in the direction of the meadow. 

Wilbur wasn’t sure what to think anymore. 

**Although, your sins are not forgotten, they are forgiven, for I have sinned as well.**

Tubbo walked ahead, keeping his head angled towards the ground. 

His feet kicked imaginary pebbles, as his thoughts filled the silence.

A small tear fell down his face. He was going to see his brother again - 

He was going to see his bright smile. His vibrant eyes. Tubbo would hear his echoing laughter. His quiet, but excitedly hushed whispers. His silent drumming atop every surface imaginable. Tubbo would feel his skin against his own once more, maybe Purpled’s hand within his, maybe. He could brush his fingers through Purpled’s sandy blonde hair again - 

He could be with his brother. 

Purpled kept quiet as he stepped through the trees. He had been on this path many times before, but it had been so long - too long. He combed a shaky hand through his hair. He wouldn’t break down again, not when he was so close. He took a few more deep breaths as he ventured further into the woods, and closer to the clearing.

He would see his brothers again -

He would see their eyes that matched the sun, and the smiles that shined just as brightly. He would hear them bicker and push each other around and - 

Maybe, things would be a little normal again. 

Tommy looked up. 

His blue eyes met bright purple ones.

Tears welled up in his. 

A hug. He wasn’t sure how he ended up here. In a hug with his two brothers - his two best friends, but he was here. He heard a choke, and suddenly everything came out. He released sobs into his brother’s shoulder, as he heard his other brothers do the same. It was all too much, too many emotions, too many - 

It was okay though. He would rather be here than anywhere else in the world. 

He didn’t remember much from that night, just choked sobs, and silent whispers, and light drumming on his arm, and coughed-up laughter, and hugs. So, so much - so little time. 

He missed his best friends. But - they were going to be okay. He thinks. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, when Wilbur brought Eret to come pick up the boys, he was met with a surprise. 

So this is what they were hiding. A smile formed on WIlbur’s face. He was glad that the boys got to have fun. 

He slowly, with the help of Eret, untangled each boy from one another without waking them up. 

He heard the leaves shift. Wilbur steps protectively in front of the boys - Dream. 

Dream was picking up Purpled. Were they on speaking terms? 

As Wilbur picked up Tommy, and carefully cradled him in his arms, resting the blondes head on his own shoulder, he sent a harsh glare to Dream. 

Within the stare of pure hatred, and death, Dream could see a silent understanding between the two men. 

It was for the boys. All of it was.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY 
> 
> I have this big google doc where I put all of my one-shot ideas and I'm currently planning one out that is literally called "Who Hurt You?" lol. 
> 
> I wrote the last few parts very late at night (haha - right before I posted this), so I hope they're okay. 
> 
> HEY - if you didn't know, I have a tumblr under Lilian-nator (I think) and I post previews of my stories before they go here, if you want to check that out. We can also like, just talk and stuff. I am very lonely and bored all of the time. 
> 
> I hope you liked this, it took me like two days to write. Comment what you think down below, it makes my day, and I respond to almost all of them!!


End file.
